


On the Lam

by dramatic owl (snarky_panda)



Category: Hey Arnold!
Genre: Epistolary, Female Friendship, Friendship, Future Fic, Gen, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 09:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3129518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarky_panda/pseuds/dramatic%20owl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things look bad for Helga. Phoebe has her back. Gerald has Phoebe's back. A story told in documents and correspondence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Lam

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not mine. Just this story.
> 
> This is the first epistolary fic I've ever written and it's kind of silly. But I hope it makes sense: the plot requires that the characters are themselves cryptic, often communicating in code and hints and innuendo. Hopefully it's easy for anyone familiar with the show to follow.

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=5p4bpg)

* * *

> **CONFIDENTIAL ATTORNEY WORK PRODUCT - NOTE TO FILE**
> 
> **DATE:** April 20, 2005  
>  **FROM:** Phoebe Heyerdahl  
>  **SUBJECT:** _People of Hillwood v. Helga G. Pataki_  
> 
> 
> _______________________________________________
> 
>   
> 
> 
> After three days of deliberation, the jury returned a guilty verdict in the above-referenced matter late this afternoon. All twelve jurors declined to be interviewed afterward.
> 
> I stand by my firm belief that Ms. Pataki is innocent and was set up by someone who would benefit from both the arson of the Hillwood Tildales store and by Ms. Pataki taking the blame for the crime. As I’ve stated previously, in my opinion the police were lax and potentially biased in their investigation prior to trial. At least four other people had means, motive, and opportunity, including owner and CEO Richard Mann, none of which were investigated. There is certainly precedent for business owners choosing the financial advantages of insurance company payments over continuing to do business in difficult economic times.
> 
> Sentencing is scheduled for this Monday, April 25. Over the next two days I'll be counseling Ms. Pataki re her allocution, but Judge Smythe-Higgins II is one of the most conservative judges on the bench and he's rarely lenient. I'm not optimistic about the outcome of the hearing.

* * *

> **CONFIDENTIAL ATTORNEY WORK PRODUCT - NOTE TO FILE**
> 
>  **DATE:** April 25, 2005  
>  **FROM:** Phoebe Heyerdahl  
>  **SUBJECT:** _People of Hillwood v. Helga G. Pataki_ \- Sentencing Hearing  
> 
> 
> _______________________________________________
> 
>   
> As I feared, Judge Smythe-Higgins was extremely harsh in his sentencing of Ms. Pataki, penalizing her beyond precedent. She's been sentenced to seven years at Skookumchuck Women's Correctional Facility, with the possibility of parole in four.

* * *

> **From:** phoebe33@sneeooshmail.com  
>  **Sent:** Monday April 25 at 6:07 PM PST  
>  **To:** keeperofthelore@sneeooshmail.com  
>  **Subject:** Bad News
> 
> 7 year sentence, with possibility of parole in 4. :(
> 
> ~~~
> 
>  **From:** keeperofthelore@sneeooshmail.com  
>  **Sent:** Monday April 25 at 9:15 PM EST  
>  **To:** phoebe33@sneeooshmail.com  
>  **Subject:** RE: Bad News
> 
> damn
> 
> i'm so sorry about that - any chance you can appeal?
> 
> ~~~
> 
>  **From:** phoebe33@sneeooshmail.com  
>  **Sent:** Monday April 25 at 6:31 PM PST  
>  **To:** keeperofthelore@sneeooshmail.com  
>  **Subject:** RE: Bad News
> 
> Already working on getting things organized for the appeal, but I'm not hopeful about it at all. Appeals judges usually defer to the findings in trial court, so the chances of overturning the verdict are next to none. I may be able to get the sentence reduced if I can show the appeals court that the trial judge got it wrong (he did).
> 
> You have no idea how bad this case has been. It's not just the verdict. It's that sleazy CEO, it's the way the police handled things, everything. Something is really rotten about it.
> 
> ~~~
> 
>  **From:** keeperofthelore@sneeooshmail.com  
>  **Sent:** Monday April 25 at 9:50 PM EST  
>  **To:** phoebe33@sneeooshmail.com  
>  **Subject:** RE: Bad News
> 
> you think helga was railroaded
> 
> ~~~
> 
>  **From:** phoebe33@sneeooshmail.com  
>  **Sent:** Monday April 25 at 7:04 PM PST  
>  **To:** keeperofthelore@sneeooshmail.com  
>  **Subject:** RE: Bad News
> 
> Definitely. I couldn't say what I thought publicly without being accused of slander. All I could do was show in court that there were other people who could just as easily and likely have committed the crime. But I truly think Richard Mann burned his own store down so he could collect on the insurance. The Hillwood Tildales hasn't been doing well ever since Iggy's Valu-Mart opened around the corner. Cheaper prices, nicer people. Helga was a convenient scapegoat. Mann got rid of her and diverted blame from himself at the same time.
> 
> ~~~
> 
>  **From:** keeperofthelore@sneeooshmail.com  
>  **Sent:** Monday April 25 at 10:14 PM EST  
>  **To:** phoebe33@sneeooshmail.com  
>  **Subject:** RE: Bad News
> 
> I'm with you. That Richard Mann is not a good man. not a good man at all
> 
> NYC landlords used to do the same thing to the bombed out buildings they owned - it would've cost too much to fix them up and in those neighborhoods no one would've paid the rents they'd have to charge. so they burned the buildings down and collected the insurance money.
> 
> ~~~
> 
>  **From:** phoebe33@sneeooshmail.com  
>  **Sent:** Monday April 25 at 7:35 PM PST  
>  **To:** keeperofthelore@sneeooshmail.com  
>  **Subject:** RE: Bad News
> 
> I've read about that.
> 
> I really want to talk to you more about this, but when I see you in person. Let's make plans to meet at the Hillwood Bean when you're back in town.
> 
> ~~~
> 
>  **From:** keeperofthelore@sneeooshmail.com  
>  **Sent:** Monday April 25 at 10:42 PM EST  
>  **To:** phoebe33@sneeooshmail.com  
>  **Subject:** RE: Bad News
> 
> it's a plan. i've got a late flight home Wednesday night. Call you in a couple of days.
> 
> keep the faith

* * *

> _July 10_
> 
> _Dear Grubworm,_
> 
> _Thanks for arranging the P.O. Box. I'll stay in touch with you through that post office. If you do write to me (and I'm hoping you won't risk it, but it's up to you), address any letters to: Janice Parker Falcon and don't write my name (or yours either). From now on code names only. The rest of the address remains the same._
> 
> _By the way, Janice Parker isn't her real name. She handles incoming and outgoing mail here and is completely crooked. For a price she'll let anything in and out of the place including drugs, alcohol, mail you don't want anyone else looking at. I need you to bring $50 at your next visit (I paid her all I had to get this letter out the door on the sly and to get a few packs of decent cigarettes). Don't send any money in a letter. I know she’ll open the envelope and get her grubby hands on the cash before she even passes the letter on to me. I'm telling you, no scruples._
> 
> _Thanks. I owe you._
> 
> _Your friend,  
>  Mighty Falcon_

* * *

> **From:** phoebe33@sneeooshmail.com  
>  **Sent:** Monday August 22 at 10:31 AM PST  
>  **To:** keeperofthelore@sneeooshmail.com  
>  **Subject:** Hi Gerald
> 
> It was great to see you again this weekend.
> 
> This may seem like a strange question but, are you still in contact with your old friend Fuzzy Slippers?
> 
> ~~~
> 
>  **From:** keeperofthelore@sneeooshmail.com  
>  **Sent:** Monday August 22 at 11:08 AM PST  
>  **To:** phoebe33@sneeooshmail.com  
>  **Subject:** RE: Hi Gerald
> 
> Why?
> 
> ~~~
> 
>  **From:** phoebe33@sneeooshmail.com  
>  **Sent:** Monday August 22 at 11:26 AM PST  
>  **To:** keeperofthelore@sneeooshmail.com  
>  **Subject:** RE: Hi Gerald
> 
> I'd like to get in touch with him.
> 
> Can you meet me at the Bean for lunch? I would rather speak in person.
> 
> ~~~
> 
>  **From:** keeperofthelore@sneeooshmail.com  
>  **Sent:** Monday August 22 at 11:32 AM PST  
>  **To:** phoebe33@sneeooshmail.com  
>  **Subject:** RE: Hi Gerald
> 
> uh oh what's going on Phoebe?
> 
> ~~~
> 
>  **From:** phoebe33@sneeooshmail.com  
>  **Sent:** Monday August 22 at 11:40 AM PST  
>  **To:** keeperofthelore@sneeooshmail.com  
>  **Subject:** RE: Hi Gerald
> 
> Would you meet me? I'll explain when I see you.
> 
> ~~~
> 
>  **From:** keeperofthelore@sneeooshmail.com  
>  **Sent:** Monday August 22 at 11:47 AM PST  
>  **To:** phoebe33@sneeooshmail.com  
>  **Subject:** RE: Hi Gerald
> 
> ok I can meet you but after work at 4:15ish
> 
> ~~~
> 
>  **From:** phoebe33@sneeooshmail.com  
>  **Sent:** Monday August 22 at 12:02 PM PST  
>  **To:** keeperofthelore@sneeooshmail.com  
>  **Subject:** RE: Hi Gerald
> 
> Great. Thanks, Gerald. See you then.

* * *

> **From:** keeperofthelore@sneeooshmail.com  
>  **Sent:** Friday August 26 at 9:32 AM PST  
>  **To:** phoebe33@sneeooshmail.com  
>  **Subject:** dinner with fuzzy slippers is on
> 
> monday 6:00 at joe's burger joint on vine and sixth

* * *

> _September 15_
> 
> _Dear Grubworm,_
> 
> _It was great to see you again last week. I really appreciate your visits. Not much happening since I saw you besides nabbing three more packs of good cigarettes. I know, I know. You're worried about me smoking. You nagged me about it enough when I saw you. But there's nothing else to do here. So I smoke._
> 
> _Anyway, can you manage $150 next visit? Janice Parker is getting greedier (who would've believed that) and I need some extra money for myself. I'll explain when I see you, and I will pay you back when I can._
> 
> _See you soon._
> 
> _Your friend,  
>  Mighty Falcon_
> 
> ~~~
> 
> _November 3_
> 
> _Dear Grubworm,_
> 
> _I'm writing to tell you not to write to me. I know you haven't been, but just in case you were thinking of it. There's something in the works, I'll explain as soon as I can, but don't risk it now._
> 
> _Your friend,  
>  Mighty Falcon_
> 
> _P.S. You can still come to visit me and I hope you will. Just no letters._
> 
> ~~~
> 
> _December 10_
> 
> _Dear Grubworm,_
> 
> _Remember when I saw you last I told you I'm planning a birthday party? The date is set for January 30. Further details to come._
> 
> _See you next week._
> 
> _Your friend,  
>  Mighty Falcon_
> 
> ~~~
> 
> _December 26_
> 
> _Dear Grubworm,_
> 
> _Birthday party is moved up. It's now happening on January 17. Details as we discussed in your last visit. See you there._
> 
> _Your friend,  
>  Mighty Falcon_

* * *

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=2reu06w)

* * *

  
**TV13 SPECIAL BULLETIN** **  
** **Aired January 26, 2006 – 6:00 PM PST**

**TRANSCRIPT:** HWW200601261800  
**LENGTH:** 337 words  
**HEADLINE:** TV13 SPECIAL BULLETIN  
**ANCHOR:** CORKY GLEASON

GLEASON: Escaped convict Helga Pataki is still at large after her escape from the Skookumchuck Women's Correctional Facility last week.

Pataki first became a household name over a decade ago at the age of 9, when fashion guru Johnny Stitches selected her as that season's It Girl. Taken with her loud, brash, bad-girl style, Stitches featured her in print ads and fashion shows, posing her iconically with boxing gloves and a scowl. But the fashion world is a fickle one, and soon Pataki's It Girl was replaced by model Pixie's Hat Girl.

The Pataki name hit the news again 2 years ago during the Tildales Department Store demonstrations, of which she was the organizer, and again a year later when she was convicted of arson in connection with those demonstrations.

Phoebe Heyerdahl, one of Hillwood's foremost criminal defense attorneys and counsel for Pataki, says that she still believes her client is not guilty of the crime and is, in fact, a victim of biased procedure based on circumstantial evidence.

"There were several people with means, motive and opportunity, as I demonstrated quite clearly at Ms. Pataki's trial," Ms. Heyerdahl told TV13. "Mr. Mann is a powerful business leader and respected community member, and so the police were naturally anxious to wrap the case up as quickly as possible. They assumed that my client was guilty, they had strong circumstantial evidence against her and believed they had built a fool-proof case. They did not explore further.

"The jury did their best with the evidence that was presented. I believe that I was successful in showing reasonable doubt, but the prosecution apparently presented a stronger case and the jury rendered a verdict of guilty. Sometimes we do conduct interviews of juries after a trial has completed, however all of the jurors in this matter declined to be interviewed."

When asked if she thought Pataki was framed Ms. Heyerdahl offered no comment. She also would not remark on Pataki's escape from prison and how it would affect her appeal.

This has been a TV13 Special Bulletin. I'm Corky Gleason.

* * *

**HILLWOOD P.O.V.  
Aired February 1, 2006 – 9:00 PM PST**

**TRANSCRIPT:** 0201006s4.032  
**LENGTH:** 7,107 words  
**HEADLINE:** HILLWOOD P.O.V.  
**ANCHORS:** JEAN RODRIGUEZ, TED DAVIDSON

RODRIGUEZ: Tonight on P.O.V. – police continue their search for escaped convict Helga Pataki.

DAVIDSON: An interview with Richard Mann, owner and CEO of Tildales Department Store.

RODRIGUEZ: Hillwood's own Sunset Arms Boarding House is designated a historical landmark by the Skookumchuck District Historical Society.

DAVIDSON: And Don Reynolds, long-time songwriting partner and frenemy of legendary singer Dino Spumoni is dead at age 81. I'm Ted Davidson.

RODRIGUEZ: And I'm Jean Rodriguez. Several prisoners are still at large after their escape from the Skookumchuck Women's Correctional Facility 2 weeks ago, among them Hillwood native Helga Pataki. Pataki is believed to be the mastermind behind the prison break, which occurred in the midst of riots inside the prison.

Pataki was also the driving force behind the demonstrations organized against Tildales Department Stores 2 years ago and was passionately outspoken against the low wages, inadequate benefits and unfair treatment of the store's employees. The protests started out peacefully but ultimately ended in violence as Pataki butted heads with managers and police who tried to break up the demonstration outside of the Hillwood store. She was the only suspect questioned and arrested when the store went up in flames the next night, although she was not the only person with means, motive, and opportunity -- a point that was argued at her criminal trial by her defense attorney Phoebe Heyerdahl, but to no avail.

Although she pleaded not guilty at her arraignment she did not otherwise speak out against the charges, and when interrogated by police Pataki's only words were, and I quote, "I've got the right to remain silent, Bucko. I'm not saying a word without my attorney present."

Pataki is currently serving 7 years for arson. Though found guilty in a court of law by a jury of her peers, many in the court of public opinion believe the punishment unfair and that Judge Smythe-Higgins wished to make an example of the young activist. She had no prior criminal record and there were no casualties in the fire. In this state sentences for such cases of arson generally range from 3 to 5 years.

At the advice of her attorney she did not testify at her trial, which was closed to the public. Ted?

[To obtain the rest of this transcript please subscribe at http://www.hillwoodpov.com.]

* * *

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=2wnmjkn)

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=2vtyulz)

* * *

> **From:** keeperofthelore@sneeooshmail.com  
>  **Sent:** Sunday February 5 at 12:01 PM PST  
>  **To:** phoebe33@sneeooshmail.com  
>  **Subject:** hey
> 
> hey
> 
> my guest room is finally fixed up so I can have friends stay over now
> 
> also have you seen today's Hillwood times yet? another front page article about Helga
> 
> ~~~
> 
>  **From:** phoebe33@sneeooshmail.com  
>  **Sent:** Sunday February 5 at 12:17 PM PST  
>  **To:** keeperofthelore@sneeooshmail.com  
>  **Subject:** RE: hey
> 
> Damn. Just read it. Have they been over at your place?
> 
> ~~~
> 
>  **From:** keeperofthelore@sneeooshmail.com  
>  **Sent:** Sunday February 5 at 12:21 PM PST  
>  **To:** phoebe33@sneeooshmail.com  
>  **Subject:** RE: hey
> 
> yeah. They're questioning everyone she knew growing up here not just her friends, anyone they think knows where she is.
> 
> They'll be coming to you soon too
> 
> ~~~
> 
>  **From:** phoebe33@sneeooshmail.com  
>  **Sent:** Sunday February 5 at 12:35 PM PST  
>  **To:** keeperofthelore@sneeooshmail.com  
>  **Subject:** RE: hey
> 
> I'm an officer of the court. I would be arrested _and_ disbarred if I were caught obstructing justice or harboring a fugitive. Why would anyone think I would risk that?
> 
> ~~~
> 
>  **From:** keeperofthelore@sneeooshmail.com  
>  **Sent:** Sunday February 5 at 12:41 PM PST  
>  **To:** phoebe33@sneeooshmail.com  
>  **Subject:** RE: hey
> 
> cause your client is also your best friend
> 
> Anyway the guest room looks great. Come on over and check it out.
> 
> ~~~
> 
>  **From:** phoebe33@sneeooshmail.com  
>  **Sent:** Sunday February 5 at 12:59 PM PST  
>  **To:** keeperofthelore@sneeooshmail.com  
>  **Subject:** RE: hey
> 
> Okay. I'll stop by this afternoon around 3.

* * *

> **From:** phoebe33@sneeooshmail.com  
>  **Sent:** Friday February 10 at 11:59 PM PST  
>  **To:** keeperofthelore@sneeooshmail.com  
>  **Subject:** Thank you
> 
> Thanks for all of your help. You know I hate dragging you into my problems, especially when it can mean problems for you.
> 
> ~~~
> 
>  **From:** keeperofthelore@sneeooshmail.com  
>  **Sent:** Saturday February 11 at 10:03 AM PST  
>  **To:** phoebe33@sneeooshmail.com  
>  **Subject:** RE: Thank you
> 
> you know I don't mind
> 
> besides I offered this time :)

* * *

> **From:** fuzzy@sneeooshmail.com  
>  **Sent:** Saturday February 18 at 5:00 PM PST  
>  **To:** phoebe33@sneeooshmail.com  
>  **Subject:** Legal Papers
> 
> Papers are ready. Let's meet on Monday, usual place and time.

* * *

> **From:** phoebe33@sneeooshmail.com  
>  **Sent:** Wednesday March 1, 2006 at 3:37 PM PST  
>  **To:** hmidori@ymail.co.jp  
>  **Subject:** Visitor
> 
> Dear Obasan,
> 
> I hope you've been well and that the winter hasn't been too cold there. Here in Hillwood we've had a lot of snow but I don't really mind that.
> 
> I'm well and so are Mom and Dad. They still haven't made the switch over to email, so I'll say hello for them too. :)
> 
> Work continues to be very busy, but I'm hoping to get a break soon and would love to come and visit when I do. It's been a couple of years but I've continued to keep up my language skills. I know I'll get by very well.
> 
> A friend of mine is relocating for her job and will be arriving in your city in a couple of weeks. I hope you don't mind but I gave her your contact information just in case of an emergency -- she doesn't know anyone local yet. I'm not sure exactly when she's leaving, but I'll let you know once her flight is booked. It will be sometime before the end of this month.
> 
> Write back when you have a chance and let me know how you're doing.
> 
> Love always,  
>  Your Akemi-chan

* * *

> **From:** mighty_falcon@ymail.com  
>  **Sent:** Tuesday April 14, 2006 at 11:37 PM JST  
>  **To:** grubworm@ymail.com  
>  **Subject:** the falcon has landed  
>  **Attachment:** photo.jpg
> 
> Dear Grubworm,
> 
> I got in contact with your aunt as soon as I got here and she's kindly letting me stay with her until I can get settled in my own place. It’s hard to get a start in a new country (and I have to get used to a new name too) but knowing at least one person makes a difference. I've been helping her around the house as much as I can in return. I don't want to be a complete moocher. I've been doing that too much lately.
> 
> Right now I'm concentrating on improving my language skills and hunting for a job. Teaching English as a second language wasn’t a career I ever considered, but it’s one of the few things I’m qualified for right now.
> 
> Thanks for helping me out of my jam. I’m in your debt. You risked your reputation, your career, everything to help me. You had my back like you’ve always had it. I hope one day I can return the favor.
> 
> Please also give my thanks to keeper of the lore for his help too. Especially for connecting me with fuzzy slippers (nice guy, weird nickname by the way) -- it made getting my new passports so much easier.
> 
> Keep in touch. Hopefully you’ll be able to visit me here someday soon. Until then, take care. I already miss you so much.
> 
> Love,  
>  Mighty Falcon
> 
> P.S. I thought you might like to see how I looked when I left the U.S. (this is the photo on the passport I used). As you can see, I came up with a good disguise. It was very effective and no one looked twice at me in the airport.

photo.jpg

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=2naqnv9)


End file.
